In accordance with an example scenario, due to a rise in high-power applications, the demand for power supply systems capable of supplying high-power has increased. As a solution, various high-power applications, such as direct current (DC)-DC converters using switching power supplies, which occupy a relatively small amount of space, may be implemented. The switching power supplies utilize power metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) to handle high currents required by the high-power applications. The power MOSFETs are significantly larger than example MOSFETs and are driven by drivers that drive a large gate-to-source capacitance of the power MOSFETs.
The multi-phase power supply converter for high-current processors often use a combination of internal and external drivers for flexibility of board layout, for example, in mobile applications. For high-density applications with driver MOSFET (also known as DrMOS) devices, driverless controllers are commonly used. These drivers communicate with the multiphase power supply converter using a pulse width modulation (PWM) input.